When I'm With You
by xShYgIrLx
Summary: After asking Kiba to help her out with jutsu's, will Hinata accidently reveal a big secret she didn't even know herself? KibaHina fluff...


"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata blushed a bit and bit her lip, poking her fingers together.

"Yeah Hinata?" Kiba almost laughed at her nervousness.

"Well, um, I was wondering if..if.." Hinata trailed off blushing even more.

"If..?"

"If-If you'd help me study some medical jutsu. I..I've been wanting to learn some medical jutsu's ever since you got hurt on our last mission. If-If Sakura wasn't there you could've...could've died and if it ever h-happens again I want to be prepared to help you...and Shino of course." Hinata said, biting her lip remembering her last mission where he was stabbed in the stomach by a sword. He lost so much blood that if Sakura wasn't there, he would've...

She hates even thinking about it.

Kiba saw the tears in her eyes and immediately threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey...Hey don't cry ok? I'm perfectly fine and I'd love to help you. " Kiba whispered, kissing the top of her head. She blushed fire red but calmed down a bit.

"Tha-Thank you." She whispered. Kiba smiled and pulled his arm away. Hinata, for some reason, felt a bit disappointed, but didn't think much of it.

"Well, Hana has a lot of medical scrolls that could help. Want me to bring some?"

"S-Sure."

"Great, well, I'll see you later. What time do you want me to come?"

"Um, f-five is fine."

"Hm, that's 5 hours away." Kiba shrugged." Alright see you in a couple of hours then. Bye." Kiba said walking away.

"B-Bye." She whispered and smiled a bit to herself. _Why am I suddenly so happy?_

--

"See-ya Onee-chan" Kiba said, practically running out.

"Wait a sec Kibby!" She shouted, blocking the doorway.

"Don't call me that! And let me go damn it." Kibagrowled out. Hana just smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Aww, Otouto-san, treat your sister a little better then that." She said, mocking sadness. Kiba scowled.

"Come on Hana, I'm going to be late!"

"Oh? Late for what? A date with Hinata-chan? Is that why your not wearing your usual outfit?" Hana was referring to the white long sleeved shirt, just going to his elbows, and brown pants, only going over his knees, with a brown backpack with the medical scrolls. Nothing that special, but enough to make Hana annoy the crap out of him. Kiba blushed slightly.

"Damn it, I'm just helping her study medical jutsu. That's. All." Hana smirked.

"Then why are you blushing? And no Akamaru? Are you and Hinata going to-"

"Shut it Hana. We're only friends and she isn't that type of girl!" Kiba growled out, blushing more at her accusation. Hana started laughing more at his blush and nearly fell down. She had to hold her stomach, laughing even harder. Kiba frowned deeply and quickly ran out the door.

"D-Don't forget to use protection!" Hana yelled out, doubling over from laughing.

Kiba just blushed and ran faster.

--

Kiba sighed, finally reaching Hinata's apartment. Hell, it could be mistaken for a house. Its not as big as the mansion she used to live to, but much bigger then a normal apartment.

"Damn blush better be gone by now..." Kiba mumbled, knocking on the door. He smiled when a smiling Hinata opened the door, pink tinting her face.

"Kiba-kun, I'm glad you made it. I was a little worried, your 10 m-minutes late. I was afraid you wouldn't show up." Kiba walked in and sat by the coffee table, seeing two tea cups on the table.

"Sorry, you can blame Hana for it. She messes with me way to much." He set his bookbag near him. Hinata walked over and sat next to him.

"W-Well, what did sh-she do."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He sighed but still smiled.

"_So_, is the tea for me." He asked pointing at the two cups.

"Um, y-yeah. I m-made it a few minutes ago. It should still be warm." He smiled and drank a bit, licking his lips.

"Its great! A lot better then when Hana or mom makes it." She giggled a bit.

"W-Well, did..did you bring the s-scrolls?" She asked. He nodded and opened his pack, where she saw a ton of scrolls.

"Th-thats a lot...:" She mumbled. Kiba laughed and took out one scroll. "Yeah, Hana is a bit of a pack rat to keep all these scrolls." He sighed then shook his head, pretending to be disappointed. She giggled again and blushed.

"Well, anyway, you should start with this. Hana forced me to learn some medical jutsu's too, it was a pain..."Kiba winced a little, "Anyway, she taught me this one first. Its pretty simple." Hinata nodded and looked over the scroll, blushing when she noticed Kiba's stare. Then smiled a bit to herself._ Why do i find myself smiling more around him? _

--

After 3 hours of pure studying, Hinata yawned and stretched.

"Kiba, I think we should continue another day." She said, turning to see a sleeping Kiba lying next to her. She blushed at his expression, he was..cute. Really cute. She smiled at his peaceful expression, and blushed putting his head on her lap. She smiled down at him, feeling unusual happiness. She stroked his hair, feeling his soft, brown hair between her fingers. She traced his tattoos with her fingers, her smile getting wider when he snuggled into her stomach, mumbling her name. She was really happy, which she didn't know why, that he was dreaming of her, only her. _M-Maybe I...I love him?_ She looked back down at him, her fingers going through his hair. _I_ do_ love him. Who am I kidding, I've loved him for a long, long time..._She leaned down a bit and kissed his forehead softly, she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. She smiled against his skin, loving this feeling. "Kiba-kun, I love you." She whispered against his skin. She lifted her head and gasped in horror, blushing deeply, eyes widening in shock. Black slits stared at white and purple orbs. Both showing complete shock.

"What...What did you say?" Kiba whispered, too shocked to actually have volume.

"I'm...I'm s-sorry! I didn't m-m-mean to say it, I was...I was just in the moment! Just...Just forget I said it! Its so-"

"Hinata, tell me. Did you say that you loved me?" Kiba cut her off, sitting up and moving his face closer to her's. She looked down, hair covering her eyes, tears threatening to come out.

"Did you mean it? I _need_ to know!" He asked desperation seeping into his voice. He cupped her face. "Please, tell me what you said."

"Kiba...kun.."She whispered, closing her eyes, not wanting to see the rejection in his eyes. "I love you." She was ready to hear him telling her he didn't love her then more then a friend. To run out and avoid her in training. To never want to see her again.

But instead he lowered his face, kissing her softly, loving her with every fiber of his being. She was shocked, not believing this was her Kiba, but got over it quickly, and closed her eyes, enjoying his lips on hers, so soft and fit perfectly with her lips. She loved his gentle hold on her cheeks. She loved.._all _of him.

When he heard her telling him he loved her, he thought he was dreaming. He never imagined that Hinata would ever love him, but feeling her lips on his forehead and warm breath on his eyelids, he realized it was all real. But then he saw the fear and shock in her eyes when he opened his, he realized that it was because of him. He caused that look, and he hated that. He never wanted her to look like that again. And when he heard her say she loved him, he felt complete. After so many years of watching her, loving her, she finally loved him. _She_ loved _him. _He just had to kiss her. And it was everything he expected. Her lips were so plump and fit perfectly with his, he felt sparks and he never wanted to let go. He felt her hands fist his shirt, pulling him closer, felt her smile against his lips, felt all her love in the kiss, and at that moment, he knew he'll always be this happy. After minutes of passionatly kissing, they pulled away, panting, their foreheads touching. He was clutching her waist and she did the same to his shirt, they never wanted to let go.

"I love you, Hinata. I always have and always will." Kiba whispered, kissing her softly.

"Kiba..." Hinata whispered softly, pulling him ontop of her. Their hands entwined, the scrolls lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** And once again, instead of writing a new chapter OR posting the Kiba birhday fic, I instead write another oneshot XDD I'm sorry but after seeing a picture on dA, I couldn't help but write this cute little fic. Hope you enjoyed my little one-shot I wrote at 2 a.m in the morning because I couldn't sleep since I'm so nervous about starting school (Inner Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH)cough well, like I said, enjoy!

Dedicated to: The great sonteen12 on dA, the pic inspired me :DD Cheek out her pics

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto, just like I won an olympic gold metal and I'm also secretly Queen Elizabeth...If you believed all that, get help...lots of help...**


End file.
